


I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine

by mariuspondmercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspondmercy/pseuds/mariuspondmercy
Summary: Jehan and Montparnasse go on an impromptu road trip during the night.





	I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/gifts).



> Yes, I shamelessly stole the title from Twenty One Pilots.

Jehan hummed softly as they tidied up their apartment. Well.  _ Tidying up  _ might be wrong, it was more dancing around to the music Grantaire had put on when they’d met up that evening. 

By now it was 3am and Jehan was pretty much ready for bed. It had been a long day but everyday was long for them. Just as they had finished their daily face routine, their phone flashed with an incoming call from Montparnasse. Their face lit up as they picked up the phone. 

“Chaton, bonsoir, what’s up?” 

“Jehan, hi. Uhm… I… it’s… could… no, forget it, it was a dumb idea, I…”

“What’s wrong?” Jehan sat down on the closed toilet lid and worried their lip between their teeth. That didn’t sound good at all. 

“You know how Éponine is on this conference and we can’t reach her?”

“Yeah, I know,” Jehan confirmed. 

“Okay so apparently I’m Gav’s emergency contact or whatever and… he’s… in Bordeaux, he’s in Bordeaux but…”

“What do you need? Do you want to go there?” 

“I don’t… I…”

“I’ll be right over with the car. Is Gav okay?” 

As they asked, Jehan already pulled on their pants and jumper. 

“He’s in the hospital.” 

“Okay. We’ll deal with it. I’m over in ten.”

As fast as they could, Jehan made their way over to Montparnasse. As predicted, Montparnasse was already waiting outside, anxiously peeling away the nail polish he had on. Jehan merely opened the passenger’s door instead of getting out. Quickly, Montparnasse got in. He leaned over and kissed Jehan softly. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course, chaton.” 

“I don’t know what happened, not exactly. I don’t know if it was drugs or alcohol or an accident or… I don’t know, they didn’t tell me anything on the phone. I told him time and time again to make sure to bring clean drugs with him if he’s doing drugs. I told him to only buy bottled alcohol cause people are pigs. I told him not to get into fights. He knows all these things!”

Jehan squeezed his thigh softly. “He does know. But he’s 17 and a teenager and sometimes people make mistakes. We don’t know what happened. Maybe he just crossed the street and was hit by a car.”

“What the fuck is he even doing on the street at 3am!”

“Parnasse, your job takes you out on the street every night. I’m sure Gavroche is fine. Let’s just get there and see what actually happened, yeah?” They squeezed Montparnasse’s thigh again and smiled softly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I… yeah.” Montparnasse exhaled and leaned back in his seat. “Thank you.” He placed his hand over Jehan’s on his thigh and closed his eyes. “How long until Bordeaux?”

“Five and a half hours. I haven’t stocked up on snacks but I do have a bottle of water in the glove compartment.”

Montparnasse snorted. “And weed?” 

“Not in my glove compartment!” Jehan gasped in mock shock. “I actually didn’t bring any because I was too busy to get to you.” 

Montparnasse hummed and gently intertwined their fingers on his thigh. “Okay?” 

“Perfectly okay until I have to shift the gear.” 

“I’ll get you an automatic car then.”

Jehan laughed. “Just so you can hold my hand while I drive?” 

“Mhm, yes. It’s a worthy investment.” Montparnasse opened his eyes again and smiled at Jehan. 

“And people say romance is dead,” Jehan beamed at him. 

“We’re gonna be dead if you don’t focus on the street.” 

With a smirk, Jehan took away their hand and shifted the gear. Immediately, Montparnasse placed his hand on their thigh and squeezed. 

“I left Éponine a message but I don’t know when it’ll reach her. Why did something have to happen the only weekend she isn’t available and Gav is out on a fucking school trip? Five and a half hours far away!”

“I’ll try to make it in four, but this old baby can’t go that fast anymore. How about you try and take a nap?” 

“I don’t want to take a nap. Naps won’t help anyone.” 

“Fussing won’t help either. In about an hour I’ll have to pull over for gas and snacks. You can sleep until then, alright? After that, we can go back to fussing.”

Montparnasse grumbled a bit, but closed his eyes again. His hand, however, tightened the grip on Jehan’s thigh. 

Jehan smiled softly and turned on some soft music to help Parnasse sleep. They squeezed Montparnasse’s hand briefly but grabbed the wheel again. Driving one-handed on the motorway was not really their preferred method of dying. There should been something a little more exciting to their death. In addition, they were on a mission to see Gavroche. That was important and while holding Montparnasse’s hand was quite nice indeed, seeing Gavroche and finding out what had happened was more urgent. 

Next to them, Montparnasse actually managed to fall asleep for a bit. Jehan was glad. They knew how much Gavroche meant to him, so not knowing what was going on was hard. Gavroche was like a little brother to Montparnasse. That didn’t go away just because Gav was nearly off age now. They were family and there had been no question in Jehan’s mind that they’d grab Montparnasse and drive down to Bordeaux in their battered old VW bus. 

Jehan pulled over after nearly an hour. 

“Chaton?” They placed a soft kiss on the corner of Montparnasse’s mouth. 

“Hm?” 

“Toilet break, snacks, gas?”

“Coffee, horrible fries, ice cream and gas. I’m not touching any of these toilets with a ten foot pole, honey.” 

Jehan laughed softly and nodded. “You’re not suited for the road life, I see.” 

“I don’t mind road trips. I think. I’ve never been on any. Does driving a getaway car count?” 

“You don’t even have a driver’s license. And it doesn’t count, no.” 

“They’ve really never been on a road trip. Rushing to a hurt Gavroche also doesn’t count as one.” 

“Cause road trips are supposed to be fun?” Jehan held open the door to the roadstop McDonald’s and slipped in after Montparnasse. 

“Yes, road trips should be about seeing nice things. While I see you, that’s not enough nice things to count as a road trip.”

Jehan smiled lightly and took his hand in theirs. “I see.”

“One day, we’ll have a proper road trip, I promise. Where we’ll stop in fancy motels and hotels. We can drive through Andorra to Spain and Portugal. Back again. Two whole months, just you and I, and enough money to keep us going.” 

Jehan hummed. “Sounds like a dream. I’m looking forward to it.”

Montparnasse slung his arm around their shoulder and pulled Jehan closer, pressing a kiss to their temple. The two ordered their meals, and while Jehan took a quick bathroom break, Montparnasse filled up the car. Less than half an hour later, they were already on the road again, munching on crappy McDonald’s and slurping milkshakes and even worse coffee. 

At some point, Montparnasse shot a message to Grantaire. They had agreed that Grantaire needed to know and should also inform everyone else. They still hadn’t heard of Éponine. 

The closer to Bordeaux they got, the more agitated Montparnasse grew. He only settled once Jehan gripped his hand again. 

“Okay, so, it’s not too long to the hospital anymore,” Montparnasse said just as th  sun was coming up. He looked down at his phone and nodded once, mostly to himself. “Right turn at the next crossing and then straight ahead. About ten minutes and then we should be there.” 

Jehan hummed in acknowledgement and turned as needed - not that great without shifting gears but the streets were empty and they didn’t want to let go off Montparnasse’s hand. 

“I booked us into a hotel close to the hospital. Two nights, we can leave earlier or extent, depending on when you have to be back for work.”

“I sent an email to my employer during our last stop and told him that there was a family emergency and that I didn’t know when I’d be back in Paris.” 

“Oh. You didn’t…” 

“Parnasse, chaton. I love you and I’m here for you. Don’t be an idiot and let me do this.”

“I could just stay in Bordeaux and you could drive back and…”

“And you’ll call Sous or Babet to get you? Or hitch-hike or drive back with the school class? Montparnasse, light of my life, please don’t be fucking stupid. We’re a team. We do this together.” Jehan lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to Montparnasse’s knuckles. 

They pulled into the hospital parking lot without further protest from Montparnasse. 

In the end, it turned out, Gavroche had been in the hostel lobby with his friends when they’d heard screams. They’d all been involved in the resulting fight - Gavroche had simply been unlucky and taken a knife to his side. No lasting harm had been done and the little boy whom they’d saved had drawn plenty of pictures for all of Gavroche’s friends while his parents had stayed with Gavroche until Montparnasse had arrived. 

Three days later, Jehan and Montparnasse took Gavroche home in the bus, an anxious group of friends and family already waiting for them in Paris.


End file.
